Weezer
Weezer was a rock band act from JayGT: Fantasy Island. They were eliminated in the Semifinals. Background Weezer is an American rock band formed in Los Angeles in 1992, consisting of Rivers Cuomo (lead vocals, guitar), Patrick Wilson (drums), Brian Bell (guitar, backing vocals, keyboards), and Scott Shriner (bass guitar, backing vocals). After signing to Geffen Records in 1993, Weezer released their debut self-titled album, also known as the Blue Album, in 1994. Backed by successful music videos for the singles "Buddy Holly", "Undone – The Sweater Song" and "Say It Ain't So", the Blue Album became a triple-platinum success. Their second album, Pinkerton (1996), featuring a darker, more abrasive sound, was a commercial failure and initially received mixed reviews, but went on to achieve cult status and critical acclaim years later. Both the Blue Album and Pinkerton are now frequently cited among the best albums of the 1990s. Following the tour for Pinkerton, bassist Matt Sharp left the band and Weezer went on hiatus. In 2001, Weezer returned with another self-titled album, also known as the Green Album, with new bassist Mikey Welsh. With a more pop sound, and promoted by singles "Hash Pipe" and "Island in the Sun", the album was a commercial success and received mostly positive reviews. After the Green Album tour, Welsh left the band and was replaced by current bassist Scott Shriner. Weezer's fourth album, Maladroit (2002), achieved mostly positive reviews but weaker sales. Make Believe (2005) received mixed reviews, but its single "Beverly Hills" became Weezer's first single to top the US Modern Rock Tracks chart and the first to reach the top ten on the Billboard Hot 100. In 2008, Weezer released a third self-titled album, also known as the Red Album, featuring "TR-808s, synths, Southern rap, and baroque counterpoint," to mixed reviews. Its lead single, "Pork and Beans", became the band's third song to top the Modern Rock Tracks chart, backed by a successful YouTube music video. Raditude (2009) and Hurley (2010) featured more "modern pop production" and songs co-written with other artists, achieved further mixed reviews and moderate sales. The band's ninth and tenth albums, Everything Will Be Alright in the End (2014) and the band’s fourth self-titled album, also known as the White Album (2016), returned to a rock style and achieved more positive reviews. Their eleventh album, Pacific Daydream, which was released on October 27, 2017, signified a drastic departure from their long-time alternative rock style in favor of a mainstream pop sound. Weezer has sold 9.2 million albums in the US and over 17 million worldwide. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Weezer Judge Cuts Weezer's Judge Cuts performance in Episode FI02 consisted of performing their song, "Pork and Beans," accompanied by a lot of internet memes dancing with them. Cards, Pennies, and Foxy gave the group standing ovations. Impressed by their performance, Cards pressed his golden buzzer for the group, sending them straight to the Quarterfinals. Quarterfinals Trivia *Jared from Subway was spotted in their music video for "Beverly Hills" at the 2:02 time mark. He was wearing all black and was to the left of a Hispanic man who was also wearing all black. Category:Acts Category:FI Acts Category:Bands Category:FI Bands Category:Cards' Golden Buzzers Category:Golden Buzzer Acts Category:FI Golden Buzzer Acts Category:FI Quarterfinalists Category:Quarterfinalists Category:Semifinalists Category:FI Semifinalists Category:Guest Performers Category:FI Guest Performers Category:4P Guest Performers